The Kitsune Tales
by Kitsune Naromi
Summary: Just about a made up character...has some elements from games and animes I have watched...buddy Lee is helpin me alot with it...Thank ALOT Lee!
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: I own Naromi..she ish my made up fox character but Helcat ishn't mind....that's my  
  
buddy Lee's character. Thanks a bunch Lee! Its written as if it were a script..because I'm  
  
lazy..annnd there are more characters in and out the whole story)  
  
Chapter 1   
  
  
  
The Beginning  
  
It was a nice sunny day in the forest. The birds sang and the sun smiled down on the trees.   
  
In one of those trees was Helcat who was resting on a branch, looking up at the sky through the  
  
cracks in the leaves. He was a half human half cat demon which was shown by his human like body  
  
and cat like features. His tail swayed slowly back and forth as it dangled off the branch. Below him  
  
not to far away, laid a kitsune girl sun bathing in the sun. Her orange tail with a white tip swayed  
  
slowly in the gentle breeze as she slept. Her ears twitched every now and then.   
  
Helcat looked around and noticed the girl sitting on a rock not to far away. He grins and  
  
continued watching her with his sword sheathed by his side. The kitsune girl stretched a little as she  
  
stirred in her sleep. She then woke up after getting the feeling she was being watched and looked  
  
around. Helcat climbed into the leaves and hid, hoping to be hidden by them. She smelled his sent  
  
but acted like nothing was there. She stood up and began to walk away. Helcat leaped down out of  
  
the tree and starts to follow her,.keeping his distance behind her while not knowing he has been  
  
detected. Little did he know the kitsune girl had a clone of hers following behind him. Helcat tilts his  
  
head, getting the feeling he was being watched and turned around. As soon as he did the clone  
  
vanished in a puff of smoke and the kitsune girl ahead of him tackled him down, growling and  
  
bearing her teeth as she stared into his yellow eyes.   
  
  
  
Kitsune girl: "What do you want?"   
  
  
  
Helcat: "oof!"   
  
Helcat looks at her.  
  
Helcat: "Nothing...I was just curious about you. I have never saw anything like you."   
  
He gently pokes her nose. The kitsune snapped at his finger as a grin appeared on her face.  
  
Kitsune Girl: "You have never saw anyone with fox ears and tail before? Well one thing you should  
  
know is that they can be very dangerous, especially me."   
  
Helcat: "How can something so cute be dangerous?"  
  
The kitsune rolled off of him and sat down. Helcat then got up and dusted his self off then looked to  
  
her.   
  
Helcat: "So what are you?"   
  
Kitsune Girl: "I am a fox demon...well half. My mom was human and my dad was a fox demon  
  
simple as that."  
  
Helcat: "So you're a halfling?"  
  
Kitsune Girl: "Yeah...I guess you could say that."   
  
At that moment Helcat reached up and curiously began to rub her ears. The vixen began to purr then  
  
that purr quickly turned into a growl.  
  
Helcat: "Sorry. I had to get that out of my system." He pulled his hand back from her ears.   
  
Kitsune Girl: "Feh."  
  
Helcat: "Sorry for being so rude, my name is Helcat"  
  
Kitsune Girl: "Its ok...My name is Naromi" She stared at the ground.  
  
Helcat: "You've got a lovely name Naromi." He smiled and looked at her.   
  
Helcat: "Are you ok?"   
  
Naromi: "I'm fine."  
  
Helcat: "What are you doing out here all alone? It isn't safe." He began to stretch as he waited for a  
  
response.  
  
Naromi: "How isn't it safe?"  
  
Helcat: "What if I was a thief or a murderer you could of been in a lot of trouble."  
  
Naromi: "Not really...the thief would have to figure out which one to steal from." Another one of  
  
her clones appeared next to her.  
  
Helcat: "True." Helcat scratched the back of his head nervously. "Just to let you know I don't have  
  
any harmful intentions. I was only curious."  
  
Naromi: "I see...well I better get going. Trying to find a hot spring. These rocks are good for sun  
  
bating but are very dirty." She stood up and began walking off.   
  
Helcat: "Can I accompany you?"  
  
Naromi blushed a little and looked down.   
  
Naromi: "Um...If you want to you can."  
  
Helcat smiled and stood up.   
  
Helcat: "There's a hot spring not to far from here. A nice old one."  
  
Naromi: "Uh where?"  
  
Helcat: "C'mon." Helcat began walking west from their current position, cutting right through the  
  
forest as he smiled. Naromi followed him. A while later they came up to a large area with a lot of  
  
hot springs around, some hidden behind large boulders.   
  
Helcat: "Here we are."  
  
Naromi: "Wow." She admired the surroundings.  
  
Helcat began to remove his shirt and sandals. There were scars covering his back and one across his  
  
chest, his body was muscled but not to much.   
  
Helcat: "Hehe wait till you get in the water. it feels soo good."  
  
Naromi had disappeared to one of the hot springs further away and took off her clothes, then slowly  
  
stepped in. Helcat looked around for a small pool of his own along the way removing his pants, he  
  
stops and looks around slowly. Naromi slumped down into the spring letting the water come up to  
  
her chin. Helcat grinned finding one he liked and did a cannon ball into it, causing a big splash.  
  
Naromi's ears perked up as she heard a splash nearby. She ignored it as her tail swished around in  
  
the water. Helcat was swimming around loudly and dunked under the water. He then he pops out of  
  
the water, shaking his head smiling.  
  
Helcat: "The water feels great!"  
  
Naromi had her eyes closed as she opened one eye to see where all the noise was coming from. she  
  
had a clear view at him from her pool, but he probably couldn't see her. He climbs out of the hot  
  
spring and stretches. The one eye she opened, she shut it again blushing more.   
  
Naromi: "You know...you shouldn't do that..."  
  
Helcat: "Hmm? do what?" He looked around wondering where that voice was coming from.  
  
Naromi: "Over here."   
  
She splashed him to get his attention.  
  
Helcat turns around and chuckles.  
  
Helcat: "I was wondering where you were." He slowly walks over and sits down on the edge of the  
  
part of the hot spring she was in.   
  
Helcat: "What shouldn't I do?"  
  
Naromi: "Never mind..."  
  
Helcat slips into the pool with her.   
  
Helcat: "Naromi...why are you so shy?"  
  
Naromi: "What do you mean?"  
  
Helcat: "Like before you had something to say but decided to drop it." He poked her nose as she  
  
looked towards him. "Hehe Lighten up a little."  
  
Naromi turned away then sits down and began to blush, forgetting that she was nude and he was  
  
right next to her.   
  
Naromi: "Leaving sounded like a good idea at first but..now it doesn't."  
  
Helcat: "You know you look really cute when you blush."  
  
Naromi: "Uh..Thanks."  
  
Helcat spotted the tip of her tail sticking out of the water and pokes it playfully. Naromi smiled a  
  
little as she watched him. He lifts it out of the water gently and pets over it.   
  
Helcat: "Are there more demons like you?"  
  
Naromi: "Yeah...but I ran away from them all..."  
  
Helcat: "May I ask why?"   
  
Naromi: "Because..."  
  
He swims up behind her and gently places his hands on her shoulders and rubs them gently. He  
  
began to gently kneads at her shoulders.   
  
Helcat: "That doesn't tell me anything."   
  
Naromi: "What do you think a kitsune's basic instincts are?"   
  
Helcat: "Hmm, eat, sleep, bath, and play?"   
  
Naromi: "Not exactly. Change play to mate."  
  
Helcat: "So you ran away because you wanted to mate?"   
  
Naromi: "No.."  
  
Helcat: "So you ran away because you didn't want to mate?"  
  
Naromi: "Something like that. You try being the only girl that hasn't been mated in the pack.  
  
Especially with all the guys we have...and when im in heat its worst...much worst."  
  
Helcat: "Guess what would be kinda rough. That`s a shame. I could understand why you`d run  
  
away."  
  
Naromi: "And I don't intend on returning."  
  
Helcat nodded softly.   
  
Helcat: "well as long as I'm with you can help keep you safe."  
  
Naromi: "Uh...hehe..."  
  
Helcat looked around for a moment.  
  
Helcat: "Hey one question. How far is your village from here?"  
  
Naromi: "Why do you ask?"  
  
Helcat: "Cause some of the males could have followed your scent here."  
  
Naromi: " Uh...its far away....I ran away 3 days ago and hopefully got out of their sent range, even if  
  
it can be smelt miles away..."  
  
Helcat nods.  
  
Helcat: "Then those fox shaped shadows in the fog are just figments of my imagination."  
  
Naromi: "Uh...possibly."  
  
A couple of fox demons surrounded the pool growling gently.  
  
Helcat: "Um.."  
  
Naromi: This isn't a good day for me to be in heat...."   
  
She slowly slumped down into he water.  
  
He climbs out of the water though he was quickly tackled to the ground. He manages to kick one of  
  
the demons off him and gets to his feet, he goes for his sword but is tackled again.  
  
Naromi: "Well I guess this is good bye..."  
  
She stands up and calls the foxes attention to her as she runs off. The foxes start to give chase and  
  
follow her, leaving Helcat behind. Helcat rolls over and grabs his clothes and sword and puts them  
  
back on. He notices the trail of water left behind from Naromi and begins to follow it.  
  
Naromi ran, then all of a sudden tripped over a rock. She struggled to get up as fast as she could.   
  
The fox demons gather around her grinning. Meanwhile Helcat was trying to catch up as quickly as  
  
possible. She stared and looked at them trying to think of a way out. Just as they close in Helcat gets  
  
there with his sword drawn.  
  
Helcat: "Ok who`s first to be neutered?"  
  
Naromi tries to escape as she is grabbed by one of them as the rest of the pack goes after him. He  
  
jumps away as one of them slashes at him. He then brings his sword up and slashes one of the  
  
demons across the chest. Another one of the demon wraps it`s jaws around his arm causing him to  
  
cry out. She continued to struggle to get away from the fox as he carried her far away and pinned her  
  
down. He smacks the demon on his arm with the hilt of his sword causing it to let go. Then spin  
  
kicks the second demon who tried to bite him. He rushes off after the third demon with her. She tried  
  
to get free as the demon laid on top of her and held her hands down. With one swipe of his sword he  
  
cuts the demon`s tail off.  
  
Helcat: "Leave her alone!"  
  
As the demon turned around, Naromi scampered off. Helcat looks over his shoulder finding the  
  
other 2 had followed him.  
  
Helcat: "Alright.. I`ve tried being nice... I see I`ll have to kill you to get any peace..."  
  
He dashes forward with his sword drawn to his side and slashes through the first demon`s stomach,  
  
cutting it in half. He then slides to a stop and turns around. He slashes upwards as one of the  
  
remaining 2 demons leap towards him, catching it on the blade of his sword. he throws it to the  
  
ground and glares at the last demon who turns and runs away.  
  
  
  
Naromi sits in a burrow curled up in a ball with her tail wrapped around her. Helcat follows her  
  
tracks to the burrow.  
  
Helcat: "Naromi...are you ok?"   
  
Naromi didn't answer. She was still somewhat shocked over what just happened. Helcat then looked  
  
into the burrow.  
  
Helcat: "Naromi?"  
  
She looked at him and still didn't answer. He reaches in stroking her cheek gently.  
  
Helcat: "Its safe to come out now."  
  
Naromi slowly crawled out of the burrow. He looked her over for any scratches. Naromi slowly  
  
curled her tail around her self.   
  
Naromi: "Uhh..I need some clothes."  
  
He reached into his bag and pulled out her clothes, handing them to her. She put her clothes back on  
  
and stared at him.  
  
Helcat: "Um..."  
  
He rubbed his head nervously. Naromi moved closer to him, gently kissing him on the lips.  
  
Naromi: "Thank you for saving me."  
  
Helcat blushed and smiled.  
  
Helcat: "It was no problem."  
  
Naromi: "I don't think I can travel with you...as long as im in heat like this...I'll have this smell and  
  
attract every male fox imaginable...one time I got a wolf..."  
  
Helcat: "but you can travel alone, I wont let them hurt you.. so im gonna travel with you. If you let  
  
me..."  
  
Naromi: "I don't want to put you in anymore danger...I mean look at your arm.."  
  
Helcat: it doesn't hurt, and it`ll heal, but if those monsters mate you against your will, that could do  
  
more damage then this bite ever will."  
  
Naromi: "I guess your right..."  
  
Helcat: "C'mon Lets get going ok?"  
  
Helcat gently petted her cheek as she nodded. He sheathed his sword and looks around.  
  
Helcat: "Should we keep going from here?"  
  
Naromi: "Yeah...but where?"  
  
Helcat: "Hey do you have any dirty clothes?"  
  
Naromi: "The clothes I'm wearing."  
  
Helcat: "Gimme your shirt."   
  
She took off her shirt and handed it to him. He takes the shirt and starts tearing it into pieces.  
  
Helcat: "We`ll use this to throw off anyone who might come after us."  
  
Naromi: "What good will that do?"  
  
Helcat: "It has your scent on it. so they`ll follow it."  
  
Naromi: "The sent may be on my clothes but its coming from me...and will continue until I am uh  
  
calmed so to say or mated...or after a week or two it will go away so they might not lock on to the  
  
sent of my shirt for long..."  
  
Helcat: "Hmm...what should we do then?"  
  
Naromi: "I dunno...have any suggestions?"  
  
Helcat: "Well im not sure I can fend off demons for a few weeks and if we can't throw them off our  
  
trail.."  
  
Naromi: "Well then what are we going to do?"  
  
Helcat: "We`ve got to break your heat.."  
  
Naromi: "I know...but how?"  
  
Helcat rubs the back of his head a little.  
  
Helcat: "I could give you some privacy."   
  
She looked down, blushing.  
  
Naromi: "I have tried that so many times...it doesn't really help at all."  
  
He looked over to her.  
  
Helcat: "Well then what will work?"  
  
Naromi: "I dunno...I'm out of ideas."  
  
He walks up to her and gently lifts her gaze up to his own and kisses her lips gently. She was  
  
shocked but kissed him back while she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms gently wrapped  
  
around her waist and he closed his eyes while kissing her. He breaks the kiss a moment later and  
  
looked back into her eyes. She gazes back into his. He whispers softly to her as he caressed her back,  
  
his cheeks turning a light red.  
  
Helcat: "I could try to break it if you want."  
  
She blushed a little as she purred gently.  
  
Naromi: "That is if you want to."  
  
He nods softly and leans in beside her neck, pressing his lips very gently to her neck. His hands  
  
started to slowly push down on her skirt.  
  
Helcat: " I'll be gentle."  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying him being near. He gently pushes her skirt down till it falls  
  
to her ankles, his hands then move around and slip under the front of her shirt, his fingertips  
  
brushing along her stomach. She began to slowly take of his shirt. He gently slides her shirt off over  
  
her head, and then slipped out of his own, he leaned in kissing her lips once more and smiled gently.  
  
She kissed him back letting her tongue explore his mouth. He smiles exploring hers as well, his  
  
hands brushed further up her stomach and gently cup her breasts, giving them a soft squeeze before  
  
caressing them slowly. She smiled also as her hands wondered down to his pants sliding them until  
  
they fell to his ankles. He breaks the kiss once again with a soft lick to her tongue.  
  
Helcat: "You look very beautiful."  
  
Naromi: "thanks..."  
  
He gently moves her over to a tree and leans her against it, he kneels down between her legs and  
  
leans in kissing the side of her thigh gently. She leaned against the tree with her eyes closed, smiling.  
  
He turned his head gently while still kissing her thigh, his lips slowly move to her sex, his warm  
  
moist tongue sweeps out and glides along her slit, barely pressing against her at first, he closes his  
  
eyes and smiles to himself as a small moan escapes her lips. He listened to her moan as his tongue  
  
slips between her folds, softly sweeping up and down against her creases before moving down to  
  
tickle at her opening teasingly. Her breathing grew a bit ragged as she clutched the tree with her  
  
claws, slightly. he raises his gaze up to watch her, his lips wrap around her clit and he begins  
  
sucking softly at it, even though he was a cat demon he could still smell her scent a little, finding it  
  
very exciting. her claws dug a bit deeper into the tree as she enjoyed what he was doing. His tongue  
  
swept over her clit as he suckled more firmly now, his hands brushed up along her thighs and slowly  
  
he pushes one of his fingers inside of her, thrusting slow and soft into her. Bark from the tree began  
  
to fall as her moans grew a little louder with each thrust of his fingers. He slipped in a second finger  
  
and as her moans grew, his fingers thursted quicker and a little more firmly into her, he gives her clit  
  
a soft nip between flicks of his tongue. She began to moan uncontrollably as her sent grew stronger.  
  
he curls his fingers while inside her so his fingertips brush along the bottom walls of her sex, he lets  
  
go of her clit and slowly stands up and kisses the side of her neck. He whispered gently into her ear.  
  
Helcat: "How do you feel?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck smiling and panting slightly.   
  
Naromi: "I feel good but no..really big difference."  
  
He smiles nodding gently, and slowly pulled his fingers from her. He presses his firm member  
  
against her entrance, looking into her eyes before slipping slowly inside of her, letting out a soft  
  
moan as he does. she moaned with him as her hands clutched his shoulders. his thrusts were slow  
  
and long. His lips pressed against the side of her neck as he made love to her. His hands gently  
  
caressed and scratched at her back gently. She gasped a little as he thursted. Her orgasm began to  
  
build. His thrusts were becoming a little hard to control, she felt so good around him, his thrusts  
  
remained long but they were becoming a little quicker, his breathing came out in soft pants as he  
  
whispered in her ear.  
  
Helcat: "I don't think I can take much more...."  
  
She grinned as she wrapped her tail around him. She loved the feeling of him being inside her. It  
  
thrilled her to no end. Her breathing grew a bit heavier as he sped up. His arms moved around to  
  
stroke over her hips as he pushed into her, his member throbbing inside her. She could feel him  
  
between thrusts of his hips. He leaned in kissing her passionately on the lips, his orgasm starting to  
  
build quickly. She kisses him back letting her tongue find his and embrace it. She started to slowly  
  
thrust into him. He shivers gently and starts to thrust a little harder, now it was getting hard to  
  
control him self. He moaned in pleasure as he slid deep into her with each thrust. He whispers softly  
  
to her, nuzzling her neck.  
  
Helcat: "Should I release into you?"   
  
she shook her head and moaned as her claws started to pierce his shoulders.  
  
Naromi: "Not when I'm in heat..."  
  
He nods softly and continues to move his hips against hers, trying to pleasure her as much as he  
  
could before pulling out of her. His chest heaved in and out hard, his body covered in sweat. She  
  
was sweating as well as she grew more and more exhausted. She started panting as she let out a  
  
pleasureful howl. He gently pulled out of her as he released. He kept her held close. kissing her  
  
neck gently, as she purred wildly.  
  
Helcat: "Do you think that...mmm.... was enough to break your heat cycle?"  
  
Naromi nodded unable to talk through her heavy panting. He smiles stroking her cheek, and kisses  
  
her lips once more.  
  
Naromi: "You....didn't have to do..this."  
  
Helcat: "I know but my strength is limited and I didn't want to take the chance of you getting hurt  
  
because I might not have been able to protect you.  
  
Naromi: "Why did you do this....we just met not to long ago...I even was tempted to kill you..."  
  
Helcat: "Well.. I believe in protecting the innocent. I couldn't let those demons hurt you.  
  
Naromi: "Why couldn't you?"  
  
Helcat shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Helcat: "I'm not sure... I just couldn't let them have there way with you.  
  
Naromi: " I see..."  
  
He stroked her cheek gently.  
  
Helcat: "Why all the questions?"  
  
Naromi: "I dunno."  
  
He softly nuzzles her cheek.  
  
Helcat: "Your not regretting anything are you?"  
  
Naromi: "No...I'm not regretting anything..."  
  
Helcat: "Me either. Hey, do fox demons hold grudges?"  
  
Naromi: "I don't...I dunno about others tho...some males do."  
  
Helcat: "Perhaps we should get moving then. Those males might come back with a few friends."  
  
Naromi: " Yeah..we should. They would kill you if they caught us like this then possibly kill me  
  
after they have had their fun."  
  
He nods gently and starts getting dressed as she starts getting dressed as well. He slides on his  
  
sandals.  
  
Helcat: "You want me to lead the way?"  
  
Naromi: " Yeah.."  
  
He unsheathes his sword and heads deeper into the forest, keeping his eyes out for anything. She  
  
followed behind him smiling as they headed off towards the nearest town.  
  
A/N: What shall happen next?! What trials will they face?! WELL! I dunno yet...so live with it!   
  
I shall start the next chapter sooon! Once jazz band cools down. Now I shall go! Choki ish here!  
  
*Hops on her chocobo and runs off* 


	2. Do fox demons really hold grudges?

Chapter 2  
  
Do Foxes Really Hold Grudges?   
  
Hel and Naromi had settled down after a long rest. The sun was just setting. Hel laid curled  
  
up next to naromi sleeping soundly, unaware that there was danger near by. Naromi was curled up in  
  
a ball right next to him, sound asleep. The fox demons had in listed some help from a few wolf  
  
demons and were tracking them down as they slept. Naromi smelled something wrong in the air but  
  
paid no attention to it. She thought it was just the sent of all the other foxes in the forest. a long eerie  
  
howl echoed in the air waking him up real quickly. "Naromi...I think we are in trouble...." Hel said  
  
quietly. "Hm?" Naromi questioned. She woke up and stretched a bit as Hel looked around  
  
cautiously. There were three wolf demons and four fox demons surrounding them, growling angrily.  
  
Naromi looked up at them and waved as a sweat drop formed on her forehead. She waved gently and  
  
showed them a fake smile. "Um hi again..." She said in a fake cheerful voice.  
  
One of the wolves grabbed Hel by the throat and lifted him into the air slowly. Of course he  
  
was struggling as soon as he was grabbed by the neck. Naromi lunged at the wolf that grabbed Hel.  
  
"Grr...let him go!!" She yelled. The wolf simply slapped her away and pushed Hel against the tree  
  
grinning. Meanwhile the other two wolf demons grabbed Naromi and started to tie her up.  
  
"This is no way to treat a vixen like me! Untie me!" Naromi shouted. "Shut up! You won't be  
  
tied up for long anyway, soon as we get you back to camp." The wolf demon explained. "Uh...what  
  
are we going to do there...make smores?" Naromi said sarcastically. The wolf demon smirked. "You  
  
wish." He spoke. His smirk turned into a lustful grin. Hel continued struggling with the wolf holding  
  
him, digging his feline claws into his flesh. The demon howled out in pain but only tightened his grip  
  
on his neck. Hel soo then fainted from lack of air. "Please...just let him go and you guys can do  
  
whatever you want with me." Naromi pleaded as her eyes looked down towards the ground. "We are  
  
going to do what we want with you anyway. Might as well have fun with him too. Besides he cut my  
  
tail off remember? He's going to pay for that." said one of the fox demons. Naromi started to panic  
  
trying to think of a plan. One of the fox demons slides his hand over her thigh grinning as they started  
  
heading towards their camp.   
  
The demon holding Hel by the neck sneered. "Maybe I should make myself some cat fur  
  
slippers." He joked. Naromi continued to growl. "Why don't you just leave him alone?!" she  
  
protested. One of the fox demons smirked. "Its fun watching you squirm." He said. Tears started to  
  
form in Naromi's eyes as they fell down her cheek. One of the fox demons gags her as they walk.  
  
Naromi remained silent the whole time. Unsure what she got herself in...unsure what she got Hel into.   
  
After a few hours they came to a large camp. The fox demon ties Hel to a table while the  
  
others untie Naromi then tire her up right near the table so she could see everything they were going to  
  
do. "What are you going to do to him?! What's going on?!" Naromi shouted. One of the fox demons  
  
walks behind her smirking. "You'll see soon enough.." he whispered. His paws came around her and  
  
grasped her breasts tightly. Naromi began to growl more furiously. "Get off of me!" she snarled. The  
  
fox demon moves in front of her growling. He then slapped her across the cheek and proceeded to rip  
  
her clothes off. Naromi tried lunging at him but forgot that she was tied up. "Get away from me..." she  
  
growled. The other fox demon walked over grabbing her nipples, teasing them a little while one of the  
  
wolves walks over to Hel with a large whip in hand and grins looking down on him. He lashed him  
  
across the chest. Hel cried out in pain and looked around.  
  
"How about...I make you a deal...you let him go..and..and I'll give you all..a s-show" She  
  
managed to say while shuddering at the thought of being deprived of her dignity. "Why should we let  
  
him go? were going to have our way with you anyway." The fox demon said. His paw moved between  
  
her legs smirking. The wolf demon once again, lashed Hel with the whip across his chest. Yet another  
  
cry of pain was heard from Hel. "Just let him go....you sick bastards!" Naromi shouted furiously. The  
  
fox walked behind her and again cupped his paw under her. He inserted his fingers into her genital. At  
  
that same moment the wolf ran his claws down Hel's chest roughly, leaving large gashes. Hel cried  
  
out again but quickly tried to calm himself and tried to block out the pain. Naromi screamed as she  
  
felt the demons fingers enter her. She growled more as her eyes faintly started to turn red. "I'll ask you  
  
again...one last time...let him go" she said slowly.  
  
The fox demon continued to push his finger in and out of her. The wolf licked the blood off his  
  
claws and smirked looking down on Hel. "He's not such a bad ass without his sword now is he.." He  
  
chuckled. Hel's breathing went limp as his breathing stopped. The wolf sniffed over his body. "Looks  
  
like he couldn't handle it" he announced as he released the straps and picked Hel's body up. "Listen  
  
for yourself his heart isn't beating" He said as he looked over his body, smirking. "Why did you do  
  
this you asshole!" Naromi shouted. The wolf tossed Hel's body aside then grabbed Naromi's jaw. "I  
  
did it because I was ordered to wench!" The wolf said. Naromi glared at him "Yeah...so wha! What  
  
else were you ordered to do?! Well I know one thing you wern't ordered to do..and that is to  
  
bathe..seesh" Naromi said as she tried to turn away from the horrid smell of him.   
  
The wolf smirked and kissed her lips. "Oh trust me you'll be wearing this scent and many  
  
others by the time the night's done" He snickered. "You will die before the night is over too." she said  
  
grinning evilly. The wolf smirked at her response. "We could kill her then take turns with her  
  
corpse.." The wolf suggested. One of the foxes dragged his claws along the inside of her walls. Naromi  
  
cried out and winced in pain. The wolf looked at Naromi still smirking as she cried out. "You've got a  
  
lovely voice. It's a shame you'll probably have to die soon." He informed her. "Why are you going to  
  
kill me...what have I ever done to you?!" Naromi asked. "Don't take it personally it's just business.  
  
These foxes hired me and my men." He explained. Naromi's eyes had changed color completely.  
  
"You know what...your right...now can you please untie me..these ropes are a bit uncomfortable..."  
  
she requested. The wolf grinned watching her facial expressions. The other two wolf demons walked  
  
over grabbing each of her wrists while two fox demons grabbed her ankles and began to untie her. "Oh  
  
don't worry we are going to make you more comfortable. We are going to tie you face down to that  
  
table there." the wolf told her.   
  
"WHAT?!" Naromi shouted in surprise as her plan to get her hands free was ruined. They  
  
carried her over to the table and laid her halfway on the table. They bound her upper hands and upper  
  
body down while the foxes tied her feet down. Naromi growled as she knew she couldn't do anything  
  
as long as her hands were tied. She sat and waited. One of the wolves walked up behind her and  
  
growled softly. He kneeled down and started to nip and nibble on the back of her neck. Naromi  
  
couldn't think straight. Her neck was her weak spot. "Could you...not do that." she asked quietly as  
  
she tried not to give in. He smirked and continued to nibble. She could feel his tongue sweep over her  
  
neck gently. She was getting aroused as she felt the licks on her neck. She tried to ignore her feelings  
  
the best she could. "I said..could you not do that..." she repeated.  
  
The fox demons growled with a grin on their faces. "Looks like she's getting wet" one of them  
  
said. The wolf continued to lick the back of her neck slowly. His blunt fangs pulling at her skin as he  
  
bit her gently. Naromi tried to control her self, keeping her moans from escaping. "Just...leave  
  
me..alone" she managed to say. The wolf moved away as one of the foxes mounted her, sliding its  
  
shaft hard into her. The wolf repositioned his self an continued to nibble on her neck. Naromi cried out  
  
and started struggling. "Get outta me you shitheaded hornball!" she demanded. The wolf bit down on  
  
the back of her neck and pulled back a little to calm her. The fox however, started to thrust his shaft  
  
into her hard. Naromi screamed and continued struggling, growling and glaring evilly.   
  
After a while the fox released inside her with a soft growl then pulled out of her grinning.  
  
Another fox moved up behind her and mounted her as well. Her anger grew as she glanced over to see  
  
Hel's dead body. Smoke started to come from where the ropes were around her wrists. The other  
  
demons started to gather around her growling and grinning watching the "entertainment". Hel slowly  
  
woke up and looked around, seeing the demons. He slowly sat up and looked around for any type of  
  
weapon. The ropes started to catch fire around her wrists as her growled grew louder. Just then Hel  
  
leaped over the group of demons and stabbed the demon raping Naromi in the back of the neck, killing  
  
him instantly. He then turns back and kicks one of the wolf demons in the chest and began fighting off  
  
the others.   
  
At that moment, A big fiery blaze surrounded Naromi's body as a big fire fox formed  
  
attacking the wolves. The wolves fall back screaming in pain as they were burnt. Hel moved over to  
  
Naromi and untied her feet. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come back quick enough...Did they hurt you?"  
  
Hel asked looking into her eyes. The fox demons ran leaving the others to fend for their selves.  
  
Naromi growled. "Back...up." she instructed. Hel nodded softly and backed away. The big fire fox  
  
returned and let out a hiss as it consumed Naromi's body then disappeared.   
  
Naromi sat there trying to get her mind straightened out. Hel sat there closing his eyes trying to  
  
concentrate on stopping the pain. "Are you ok?" Naromi asked. "I'll be fine. Are you alright?" he said  
  
while opening his eyes looking at her. "Besides being violated..I'm fine." she snorted. Hel then  
  
crawled over to her and nuzzled her shoulder gently. "I'm very sorry...I wasn't able to help you. I  
  
thought I would regenerate quicker." He explained. "Its alright..you did help me thought. When you  
  
broke my heating cycle. That helped otherwise I could be a mother right now." she responded.   
  
Hel nodded softly and picked her up into his arms. "Lets get some rest. I'll find us a safe place  
  
to hide tonight." he told her. "Ok" she responded. He brushed his hand over her cheek as he carried  
  
her into the forest looking for a nice place to hide. She smiled a bit and snuggled close to him as he  
  
carried her. He smiled looking down at her as he carried her on. He found a large hollow tree. He  
  
carried her into the tree and laid her on the ground. Then he moved out to gather some leaves to make  
  
a comfy little bed for her. He then picked her up and laid her on top of it. She smiled but didn't let go  
  
of his neck. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck as she looked into his eyes. Her eyes starting  
  
to fade back to their right color. Hel smiled and laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her  
  
waist. "I hope I didn't scare you earlier. I had to play dead in order to regenerate." He said. "Its  
  
alright. I understand. She told him. Hel softly kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder.   
  
She started to drift off as she moved closer to him. He whispered softly into her ear as she drifted off.  
  
"I'll watch over you all night." he said. Naromi nodded and wrapped her tail around his waist as she  
  
fell asleep. His tail wrapped around her waist as well. He kissed her forehead gently and watched over  
  
her as she slept. Naromi slept somewhat peacefully as Hel held her through the entire night, not once  
  
falling asleep.   
  
((awwww!!! so cute...yesh much more to come....well...now I am off...must get started on the next  
  
chapter...what shall happen this time =D )) 


End file.
